1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, such as modular jack connectors, and more particularly, to a connector with preload and beam length reduction features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular plugs are widely used to provide electrical connections between devices. For example, modular plugs are typically found on telephone sets to connect the telephone to a modular jack. Modular plug and jack connectors are also commonly used to connect computer equipment. A modular jack connector typically has electrical contacts that have a spring characteristic. The spring-like nature of the contacts that keeps them in electrical contact with the modular plug when it is inserted into the modular jack.
The quality of the electrical connection between the contacts in the modular jack and the interfacing plug depends to a great extent on the normal forces exerted by the spring-like modular jack contact on the plug. Typically, the spring-like contacts are cantilevered beams, where the generated normal force depends on, among other things, the amount of deflection and the beam length of the contact. Increasing the length of the contacts increases the beam length and negatively affects the amount of normal force generated between the contact and the plug interfaced with the modular jack.
To simplify the manufacturing process for modular jacks, certain separate parts are independently produced and later assembled to form the modular jack. It is common to form (e.g., by molding) a modular jack housing and a contact insert separately. The contact insert includes the contacts, which are typically molded or stitched (i.e., interference fit) into the contact insert. The majority of the length of the contacts extends from the molded body of the contact insert. When modular jacks of this type are used, care must be taken when the contact insert is positioned into the housing to prevent misalignment or buckling of the contacts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.